Conversation and Reflection
by lux.astraea
Summary: SS/LL Severus reflects on him and Luna... Written for a friend on LJ.


Written for sevenblades on LJ as her (very late) birthday present. Hope you like it, dear.

* * *

Luna hummed softly to herself as she wandered barefoot down the garden path. Swinging from one hand was a basket, a blanket was held loosely in the other.

Reaching a patch of grass at the end of the garden near the duck pond, she placed the basket down and spread out the blanket. Sitting down on it, she began to slowly remove various things from the basket - sandwiches, pumpkin juice, apples, strawberries, etc…

.x.X.x.

He stood in the doorway, one hand on the jamb, the other holding a cushion, watching her unpack the basket, arranging the things in some pattern only she could see.

Of all the people in all the world, he didn't think _she_ would be the one to understand him. The one who'd know what was wrong without him having to say a word. The one to love him regardless of everything that had happened. The one who'd be there for him in the middle of the night when he wakes up sweating and screaming.

Picking up another cushion, he set off down the path, winding around the various plants she'd planted earlier in the year, regardless that it meant less room for his ingredients.

He brushed past the lavender near the door and inhaled the sweet smell of the honeysuckle as he passed under the arch it grew on. He didn't know it, but he smiled as he did, remembering a time long ago when his mother had grown it in the yard and he had helped her tend to the garden all afternoon, the smell lingering on his skin long afterwards.

He came to the blanket and handed her a cushion. Her smile of thanks was all that was necessary.

.x.X.x.

She sat quietly with him while they ate, her mind on various things. Finally, as he reached for an apple, she spoke, "A year today."

He turned his head and smiled the half smile she was used to, his eyes almost closed against the glare of the afternoon sun. "It is."

"I didn't..." Luna trailed off unsure of how to word it. She knew that even now, so long into their relationship that he still doubted things. Not her, never her, but... more their ability to last.

"What?" he prompted gently as she sat in silence for a moment too long.

"Just, I didn't think we'd make it, but I'm glad we did," she answered, pulling the apple from his hand and taking a bite.

"It surprised me, I'll admit," he agreed, snagging the apple from her grasp and taking a bite himself.

"The look on their faces when they found out!" She laughed, recalling most of the Order's response to their announcement that they were together.

"Lupin just about passed out, I think," he recalled. It was something they'd gone over more than once but it was something that never got old. He frequently recalled the series of events that pushed them together, thanking whatever deity he could that it had happened, even though at the time it was all so surreal.

"And Harry looked like he'd eaten a flobberworm," Luna added, smiling at him as he flopped back onto the cushion behind his head.

"It was, I think, one of the most enjoyable days of my life," Severus said, turning to watch her lay down next to him. "Even if I was scared witless at the thought of being hexed silly by Molly Weasley."

Luna giggled and moved closer to him, absent mindedly knocking over a stack of strawberries as she did. "Mmm, she was close."

.x.X.x.

Putting an arm around her, he pulled her close and sighed. For once in his life he was happy and there was nothing, not one thing, he would change.

"Did you know Hermione still asks how we got together once in a while?" Luna said, her head on his shoulder now.

"Oh? What do you tell her?" he asks, knowing that the truth isn't going to be it.

"Well, I either talk about one of daddy's creatures or I say it was destined, like a prophecy or something. She usually rolls her eyes and gives up then."

Severus snorted; trust the new Mrs Malfoy to pass off divination as useless. He had once and it had almost cost him everything.

If only she knew.

.x.X.x.


End file.
